


In Your Dreams (Japanese Translation)

by Asagi_translator



Series: In Side Out (Japanese Translation) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: ALL THE KINKS, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasizing, M/M, Noncon/Dubcon Fantasy, Porn with Feelings
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asagi_translator/pseuds/Asagi_translator
Summary: 晴れて結ばれたソーとロキ。昼間はステイツマンでそれぞれの仕事をこなしているが、夜になれば、それは二人だけの時間。毎日のように体を重ねる二人のある夜のお話です。この頃からソーが密かにロキとの間に子供を作りたがっていることが分かってきます。





	In Your Dreams (Japanese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Your Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864042) by [hjbender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjbender/pseuds/hjbender). 

その部屋は薄暗く涼しく、静かだった。かすかな息遣いと、ソーのペニスがロキの中をゆっくりと出入りする湿った音を除いて。彼らは裸で脚を折りたたんで膝立ちになり、ベッドのシーツを膝の動きで乱し、壁にかかる大鏡の前で行為に耽っていた。ロキはソーの広い胸板に背を預け、愛しげに触れてくる手とその抱擁に酔いしれていた。

ソーはロキの柔らかな首の付け根に歯を押しつけ、じゅっと吸ってささやかな痣をつけては、両手でゆっくりと彼の身体を隅々まで撫で回している。自分の快楽だけを追い求めたい激しい欲求があったが、弟の温かくぬめり、締めつけてくる場所にのんびりとしたペースで押し込む。

欲求にはもちろん、従わなかった。

否、ソーはロキの腰を抱き、ロキの長い黒髪に鼻先をこすり付けてはその良く知る香りを吸い込んだ。ロキをそんな風に粗悪に扱うことなどできない。その理由の多くは愛ゆえではあるが、そこには相手を敬う心も少なからずあった――相手を理解する心が。ロキの精神は不屈かもしれなかったが、その心は繊細で傷つきやすい。今ならそれが良く分かっているソーは、これまでよりも良き兄であろうと努めた。

ロキの唇から吐息交じりの呻き声が漏れた。「今、ぴくって動いた」ソーが彼を貫くリズムに合わせて体を上下させながら、彼は流し目を送ってきた。「何か、いやらしいことを考えているだろう」

ソーはにやりとせずにいられない。「お前のことを考えていた」

ロキは片手を上げてソーの頭を撫でた。「ふむ、実にいやらしい」

「いいや、これは強くて善いものだ」――ソーはロキの耳にキスをしながらもっと奥に届くよう腰を揺らした――「温かく、美しい。俺にとって大切で愛しいものだ」両手でロキの腹部まで移動させ、臍のすぐ下まで来るとそこに留まり、滑らかな肌を撫でた。そこに鏡がなければ、ロキはなんとも思わなかっただろう。だが、映し出された二人の姿、そしてソーがどのように彼を抱擁し、いかにして彼の下腹部を撫でているかを見ていると…

彼はソーの両手を掴み上げると胸へ運び、その硬い温もりを冷えた乳首に押しつけた。

ひどく気持ちがいいが、先程の手の位置と同様にあまり見たくない光景ではあった。

またソーの手を外し、今度は自分の太腿の上に置いた。ああ、この方がいい。あまり…自分の母性を感じさせない。とはいえ、ロキは先程浮かんだ考えを頭の隅に押しやることができずにいた。それは彼の無意識の影から這い出てきて、一秒ごとに大きく、しつこく存在を主張し、下腹部に感じる悦びを奪っていった。ごくりと生唾を呑みこみ、ソーの腕の中にいながらも、何マイルも遠い所に来てしまった気がする。

「どうした？」

その問いは彼を驚かせ、そこでようやくロキはソーが動きを静止していることに気がついた。「何でもない」彼は囁く。

「ロキ」ソーの声は穏やかで少し悲しげだ。「どうしたのか言ってくれ」

ロキは唇を一文字に引き結び、鏡に映る自分の顔を見つめた。「兄上が何を考えているのか分かる。あなたは想像していた。私が」目を閉じ、語尾を吐き捨てる。「子を孕んだところを」

「ああ、そうだ」

兄が空想していた内容よりも、その率直な肯定の言葉こそがロキを愕然とさせた。「それはなんて――信じられない、そんなことを――どうやって――」なんとか気持ちを表そうとするが、どうしてもどもってしまう。

「これはただの空想だ、ロキ」ソーの穏やかな低音がして、ロキはその震動を肩甲骨で感じた。「それに実体はない。頭の中に留まっていれば、誰も傷つかない」

これにロキは完全に同意していたが、ソーが正しいなどと認めるわけにはいかない。絶対にだ。「そうかもしれないが、私たちが一緒にいる時、あなたがそんなことを考えてると思えば、やはり居心地が悪い」

「お前が自分で言ってたじゃないか。まだその期間に入ってないって。それにもかかわらず、お前を妊娠させることができるほど俺の想像力が強いとでも思っているのか？」

「違う」ロキはソーの問いそのものよりも、その忌避すべき言葉に強い拒否感を覚えて言った。「でも、あんたは私の身体があなたをどんなに気持ち良くさせているかよりも、私の身体が可能にするもののほうに興奮しているように思う」

「ロキ、俺はお前の身体が美しく素晴らしいものだと思っている。その能力は関係ない」

ロキは顔を顰めた。「子宮を持ったことも、そのせいで味わう辛苦も感じたことのない男の言いそうなことだ。単純に男の性だけを持てて、さぞ解放感があることだろうな」

ソーの片目が謙虚に伏せられた。「子を宿すと考えるだけで、悍ましく思うのか？」

きっぱりとした問いだったが、ロキはその声音に悲しげで脆いものを感じ取っていた。

「違う」彼は答える。「だけど、恐ろしく思う。赤ん坊は無力でギャーギャーうるさい肉の塊だし、妊娠そのものは――いや、それよりも出産を思うと――それよりも悍ましい体験など想像もつかない」

ソーは笑う――純粋に楽しげな、低音の震動は彼の性器にまで伝わり、ロキの中を気持ち良くしたが、笑い声そのものは癪に障り、ロキを一瞬でとてつもなく苛立たたせていた。

ソーは弟の強張った肩を気遣わしげにマッサージした。「ああ、ロキ、ロキ。約束しよう。お前が俺の空想の被害を被る危険はどこにもないのだと。そんなに嫌がることをお前に強要しようとは夢にも思わない。とはいえ、お前はせっかく想像力を働かせる良い機会を取り逃がしていると思うぞ？」

ロキの首にキスしながら、髭で彼の柔肌を軽く擦り、励ますように彼の腕をギュッと握る。「俺の記憶にある限り、想像力豊かなのはお前の方だった。新しいゲームやごっこ遊びを考えつくのも、お前が一番うまかった。憶えているか？」

ロキは憶えていたし、一瞬だけ過去を覗き込んでもみた。そこには物静かな黒髪の少年がいる。手先が器用で、機転の利く悪戯好きな頭を持っていた。その子はいつも、自尊心の高く騒々しい兄に手の込んだ悪戯を仕掛け、からかい、喧嘩をし、競い合い、どちらのほうがより良い芸術家であり雄弁な詩人であるかを証明しては、その題材が下品だったり無礼だったりするためにいつも母親に怒られていた。『ロキ、あなたはこんなに才能豊かなのに、どうしてくだらないことばかりに使うの？』

ロキの思考が現実に戻ると、急激に予期せぬ欲情が彼を襲い、腰から燃え上がって体中を駆け巡った。鏡を見やれば、ソーの日に焼けた手が弟の生白い肌の上を滑り、焦らすようにロキの乳首の周りに指先で円を描いているところだった。記憶の中の子供たちはいなくなり、それぞれが大人になった姿が目に映る――背は伸び、少しだけ賢くなり、純粋さは大きく損なわれた。ロキは自分の姿を凝視すると、口で呼吸をしながら身震いした。

「ロキ、昔のようにロールプレイでもしようじゃないか」ソーは言って、腰を突き上げ、ロキの柔らかな温もりの中にさらに潜り込んだ。「お前は受胎を望む若き王子。俺は王子のお世話をするため個人的に選ばれた忠実な僕だ」

ロキは我慢できなかった。ついつい笑ってしまう。

「なんだ？」ソーが言う。

「『受胎を望む王子』だって？」歯の隙間から息を吐く。「冗談だろう？」

「本気だが」

「ソー、あなたを愛してるけど、これはちょっと馬鹿馬鹿しくて――」

大きな手が彼を黙らせるためだけに優しく、ロキの口を塞いだ。

「馬鹿なことに聞こえるのは充分承知の上だ」ソーは言った。「それにはちょっと目を瞑っていてくれ」完全に腰を引くと、ロキのぬめる敏感な陰唇に先端を当てた体勢をしばらく保った。「目を閉じて俺の声を聞くんだ。中で感じて、他のことは何も考えるな。ただ、俺たちの肉体と俺の言葉だけに集中する。できるか、ロキ？俺のために、少しの間だけでも？」

ロキは下唇を噛んで、その選択肢を検討した。股の間に手を伸ばし、指先でソーのペニスの温かで滑らかな亀頭に触れる。ほんの数秒までそれは彼の奥深くにまで潜り込み、子宮頚に心地よい刺激を与えており、なるべく早くそれを続行してほしかった。彼は溜め息をつく。

「仕方あるまい。では、あなたの夢想の世界とやらを聞かせてもらおうか、兄上」

ソーは微笑んだ。「目を閉じろ」

ロキはそうした。

「お前は広大で豊かな王国の王子だ」彼は始めた。「いずれお前のものになる国だが、それには条件がひとつだけある」

「ほう。その条件とは？」

「子を産まなければならない」

ロキの論理的な思考がその言葉を否定できる前に、ソーの手が彼の股の間に忍び込み、その開いて濡れそぼった穴を見つけると、指を二本中に滑り込ませた。ロキは驚いた声を上げていた。

「ここで登場するのが俺だ」

ロキは思わずにやけてしまう。ソーがうまいことを言うことは滅多にないので、中にある指を満足そうにキュッと締めつけた。ソーは彼の項に唇を落とすと、すべすべとした絹のようなロキの内壁を撫ではじめる。

「必要なのは、お前に仕える大きく、強健だが単純で色欲の強い男だ」

ロキの脳裏に長髪と巨根が特徴的だが愚鈍なソーのイメージが浮かぶ。できるだけ静かに笑ったロキは肩に湿った息が吹きかかったので、ソーも同じく静かに笑ったことを知った。だが、そのまま馬鹿げた内容に気を取られてしまう前に、ソーは続きを語った。

「この男はお前の奴隷となり、種馬となる。お前の気まぐれを受け止め、欲求を満たすための下僕だ。そして、この栄誉のために、お前は俺を選ぶのだ」

ロキは頭の中でその光景を鮮明に思い描いた。六フィートと四インチ(約１９３センチ)の伸長を誇り、香油を塗って輝かんばかりの肢体は分厚い筋肉に覆われ、鎖以外にはほとんど何も纏っていないソーが品定めされるため王子の前に引っ立てられる。二人の間に交わされる、じっとりと艶めかしい視線。奴隷の股間を軽く見やり、『ああ、いいだろう。これくらいあれば、ちょうどいい』と。ロキはこの光景が激しく、強烈に官能的に思えた。ソーの言葉にここまで反応していることを信じ切れず、知らずに口を開き、鋭く息をつく。

「俺は単細胞で荒々しい」ソーが語り続ける。「肉体は力強いが頭は弱い。だが、その欠点にもかかわらず、お前は俺を愛した」ロキの肩、そして顎のラインにキスをして、髭が素肌を擽った。「俺の存在意義はただ一つ。俺の辿るべき運命はただ一つ」

角度の調整をして、彼は鋭く前方に腰を突き出し、ロキの肉壺に押し入った。突然の挿入、彼の冷たくなった愛液に濡れたままのソーの性器が彼の中で温められるさまを感じて、ロキは息を呑んでいた。鳥肌が立ち、身震いする。

「私を孕ませること」そっと囁く。

「そうだ」ソーは笑む。ロキの薄い胸の肉を両手で掻き寄せ、しっかりと握り、硬くなった乳首を軽く抓った。

駆け抜けた快感にロキの頭が背後に投げられる。「あぁっ！あっ…」

「なぜなら、弟よ。この空想上の世界では」ソーが続ける。「お前はその念願を叶えるため、何百といる候補の中から俺を選んだ。そして、お前が何よりも望むものは」――ロキの陰毛のすぐ上にある腹部の肉を手の平いっぱいにかき寄せる――「繁殖することだ。俺の種で埋め尽くされること。それを胎に宿し、身重になることだ」

低く鼻に抜けるような音がロキの喉からせり上がってくる。恥も外聞もなく先走りを溢すそのペニスは彼の内腿に薄暗い灯りの中銀色に反射する染みを残していた。新たに湧き出た彼の愛液で滑るように出入りするソーを感じ、奥まで完璧に埋め尽くされるたびに陶酔感を呼び覚ました。それは彼を興奮させ、焦らし、もっと欲しがらせた。

「うんっ」彼は吐息と共に言う。「それなら、できるっ。子と引き換えに王国をっ」

「俺たちの子だ」ソーの手はロキへの愛撫を繰り返し、彼を狂乱へと導き続けた。「何人もの子らのうち一人だ。お前は空っぽの時、胎が疼いて仕方ない。そしてお前の忠実なる下僕である俺には、それを満たすという義務がある」両手でロキの髪に指を通し、頭皮から首へ駆けて撫で、さらに両肩へと移動する。

「想像してみろ、ロキ。俺たちが何時間も絡み合い、交わるさまを。一つの目的に向かって二人で身体を動かす。子を授かろうと必死になって――そうしなければならない。それは俺たちの責務なのだから。そして、もしも俺がこの仕事をこなせなければ、俺は廃棄される。俺よりも強壮で、俺よりも強力な子種を持つどこぞの男に取って代わられて」

「そんな男はいないっ」ロキはソーに与えられるイメージに必死に縋りつきながら言った。素肌と汗に満ちた暗がりの光景。黄金のシーツの上で転がり、絡まり合い、震えるふたつの身体。「あんたの種が一番強力。きっと、初めて交わった時に、私は孕むっ」

それはソーの自尊心を膨らませ――ロキの膣に激しく出入りを続ける彼の性器をも膨らませる。「そうなれば、実に誇らしいな」

ロキは背後に手を伸ばし、ソーの項に手を添えると、突き上げられるたびに背をのけぞらせながら彼と頬を触れ合わせた。もう完全に空想の世界に迷い込んでおり、眉を引き寄せて意識を集中させては快楽に溺れていた。

「それでいいっ」彼は息を切らせる。「私の子孫の父となるのは光栄なことなのだから」

「とんでもない名誉でございます、王子。私はこのために喜んでこの身を捧げましょう」

「ああっ！私の王国のために。私のためにっ」

「お前は良い母になるだろう」ソーはロキの腹を支えながら一定のリズムを刻み、その耳元で囁いた。「お前は和らぎ、愛情と栄養で美しく満ちる。俺はお前を散々に甘やかし、溺愛するだろう。お前の前に膝をついて、俺の子を産む者を崇拝しよう」

脳裏に浮かぶその光景に、ロキは陶酔しきった声を漏らした。崇拝の念に目を輝かせて彼の足元でへつらうソーを見下ろすロキは尽きることのない金銀財宝で飾り立てられた豪奢な王宮内に佇み、膨らんだ腹に誇らしげな手を置く。これ以上豪華な光景があるだろうか。

「ああっ、ソーっ、これちょうだいっ」ロキは喘ぎ、細腰を反らせて少し体を起こし、彼をソーがもっと深く貫けるように場所を開ける。「もっと私を突いてっ、これ欲しいぃっ」

「殿下のためならば何なりと」

絶頂の縁まで来たロキは笑みを湛え、ソーに激しく突かれて子種をいっぱい注ぎ込まれ、次々と子を産み続ける存在になるというふしだらな妄想を追いかける。

ソーの声は深くなり、満足げな唸り声になった。「殿下はこの卑しい奴隷にご満足でしょうか？この身体は殿下を喜ばせているでしょうか？」

「ああ、満足だ、ああ、そのとおりだっ」ロキは前倒しになって手と膝をつくと、目をきつく閉じたまま、食いしばった歯の間から呻き声を漏らした。「犯して、ソーっ」背後に向かって一、二度腰を揺らす。「あんたの王子を犯してくれっ」

ソーは膝で前ににじり寄り、ロキの腰を掴むと、位置を調節した。それから彼は相手を激しく性急に穿ち始め、一突きするたびに彼の太腿がロキの尻の肉に打ち付けてパン、パン、と鋭い音を立てた。

その摩擦と圧倒的な力にロキはすぐに絶頂を迎えた。喘ぎ声が嬌声に変わり、彼はソーに向かってあまりに激しく腰を突き出しため、ソーは危うくバランスを崩すところだった。ロキの尻を掴む手だけが彼が後ろに転がらずに済む、ただひとつの支えとなった。すぐに体勢を回復すると、彼は穿つリズムを取り戻したが、ロキの痙攣する膣の中に二度打ち込んだだけで彼自身も絶頂の熱に呑みこまれた。

ソーは咆哮を上げて腕を伸ばすとロキの両肩に掴みかかり、引っ張り寄せた。熱を迸らせる彼の杭にロキを押しつけ、根元まで埋め込んでその場に押しとどめた。

「ああっすごい！中に入ってくるっ」ロキが息を呑む。「ぜんぶ感じるっ、わたし…あっ、ああん！」

ロキが二度目の、より狂暴で切実な絶頂に呑みこまれると、それを感じたソーの顎が落ちる。肉壺が彼を掴み、締めつけ、一滴も残らず搾り取ろうと吸いついた。ソーは手を放し、ロキが呑みこまれた快楽の渦から戻ってくるまで好きに腰を突き出し、背を反らせて、身を捩らせた。弟の美しく弧を描く背骨と肩から零れ落ちる黒髪、その染みひとつない滑らかな肌と凝縮を繰り返す筋肉を見下ろす。

「綺麗だ」ソーは言ったが、その声はロキの食いしばった歯の間から連ねられる下品な言葉の嵐に掻き消された。

関節が白く浮き上がるほどきつく手を握りしめたロキが数秒後に顔からベッドに突っ伏すと、彼は尻をソーの股間に押しつけたまま激しく息をついていた。

「教えてくれ」彼は息の合間に言う。「今、私は妊娠したふりをしてあんなに激しくイったというのか？」

ソーは笑みを浮かべ、彼の背中を撫でた。「二度、イったな」

彼は身を竦ませる。「ああくそ。自分が思っていたよりも節操なしだったみたいだ」

ソーは含み笑いを漏らす。

ようやくロキが身体を押し上げて震える膝で立つと、ソーのがっしりとした腕が彼を待っていた。何の躊躇いもなくその腕の中に融けるように倒れ込み、心地よく交わりの余韻が落ち着くのを待った。

ソーは彼のこめかみや耳、首筋に柔らかく穏やかなキスを降らせていた。鏡を見やったロキはそこに乱れ、疲れ切った痩身の男が顔に零れ落ちた黒髪の間からこちらを覗いていた。頬に上った紅色が珍しく、ロキは手を上げて自分の顔にそっと触れた。

「その色はお前に良く似合っている」ソーが優しく告げる。「まだお前を紅くさせるものがあって、俺は嬉しいぞ」

ロキは片頬を上げて笑った。「勝利に酔いしれるがいい、兄上。短い間だがな」

「また挑戦しても構わんぞ」ソーはロキの耳の下にある敏感な場所を吸った。「むしろ、そのチャンスに飛びついてやる」

「あんたがこんな夢想家だったとは知らなかったよ」ロキは一拍置いて、笑みが薄まった。「それほど想像力が豊かであるとも知らなかった。驚いたよ、兄上」

「前にも言っただろう。俺たちが離れ離れだった間に、俺は変わったのだと。お前もそうなんじゃないかと思うぞ、ロキ」

しばしの間、過去の影がロキの脳裏を駆け巡った。嫉妬に駆られた弟。悪戯と裏切りの神。いつも問題を起こしていた。いつも運が尽きるまで隠れて忍び回り――そして運は遅かれ早かれ、どうにかしてでも必ず尽きた。

「私は変わっていないよ」ロキは呟く。「あなたも言ったじゃないか。私の行動が予測つきやすくなったって」

「お前を本当に良く知っている者だけにな」

ロキの手が血管の浮き上がったソーの筋肉質な腕に置かれた。「それで、兄上は私をどれくらい良く知っていると思っているんだ？」

「お前が心の奥底に秘めた願望を引き出せるくらいには知っているぞ」

「私は妊娠したくない」

「そうだ。お前が欲しいのは権力。そして注目されることだ。そして、それはそれをお前に見せた。俺はさっきの空想の世界にお前が欲しくてやまないものを詰め込んだんだ」

数秒間、ロキは混乱に陥り、ほんの数分前にあれほど鮮明に思い描いていた場面の詳細を思い出そうと、慌てて思考を巡らせたが、ソーは彼を待たなかった。

「誇り高い兄は下僕に成り果てて」彼は言う。「お前には玉座が、王国が約束された。富と財宝。愛と崇拝――」

「あんたは酷い人だ」ロキが声を上げる。「私を騙したな？あんたは――」

「怒らないでくれ、ロキ。お前に夢を見せてやりたかった。少しの間でもお前を幸せにしてやりたかった。誓って言う。俺にはお前を傷つける意図などなかった」

それは少なくとも今のところ、ロキの怒りを収めることができたようだ。鋭く息をつき、ソーが優しく肩を揉む間黙り込んでいた。

「あなたは何が私を一番喜ばせるのか分かっている」ついに彼は言った。「でも、私は何があなたを喜ばせるのか全く分からない」

「お前自身が俺を喜ばせてくれるんだ」

「何が言いたいか分かってるだろ、ソー。私はもう…」ロキの視線が天井の何処か、鏡に映る彼の姿からなるべく遠くの位置に据えられた。「もう、長いこと他人のことを考えてこなかった。人を思いやって、優しくするというのがどうすればできるのか、忘れてしまった。それを知っていた頃があるとして」

ソーの口角が弧を描く。「俺たちはたった今何をしていた？獣のようにまぐわっていたか？酒場で出会って一夜限りの行為に耽る他人同士みたいに交わったのか？」

「違うのか？」

「違う。俺たちは愛を交わしていたんだ」ロキの長い髪を束ね、大きく波打つ黒髪を宥めながら優しく捻り、一つに纏める。「ロキ、お前の中にはちゃんと思いやる心がある。善い心があるのと同様にな。ただ、しばらく使われていなかっただけ。腕がなまっているだけだ。時間をかけて慣らしていけばいい」

ロキは黙り込んだ。唐突に爪を噛みたい衝動にかかれる。思春期の頃以来、そんなことはしていないのに。指を押さえつけるために拳を作り、代わりに下唇を噛んだ。

「まだ悩んでいるのか？」ソーが心配そうに尋ねた。

「大丈夫だ」

「悪いが信じられないな」

「兄上、私は大丈夫だから」ロキはソーの腕の中でできる限り上体を捻ってソーの頭を彼の顔の方に引き寄せ、髭に覆われた唇にキスをした。「無駄な心配だよ」

ソーは低い音を口ずさみ、ロキの細い体に回した腕に力を込めて抱きしめた。「そうせずにはいられない。お前を愛しているんだから」

ロキは薄く笑い、ソーの頬に鼻先を擦りつけた。「私もあなたを愛してる」

ソーの胸の奥で満足気な唸り声が響いた。大きな手がロキの腰を滑り、勃ちあがりかけたものを掴んで、再び命を吹き込むように扱きはじめた。ロキは長い息を吸って目を閉じると、ソーの毛深いの太腿に手を置いて体を支え、その愛撫に身を任せた。その夜四度目の絶頂をロキから引き出そうとソーが手を動かす間、二人の間に交わされる言葉はなかった。

やがてロキが達すると、それは切ない溜め息と体の震えを伴うものだった。兄の手の中に精を吐きだし、未だ彼の膣に埋め込まれているソーの柔らかいペニスを無意識に締めつける。

「お前は最高だ、ロキ」彼の耳元の声が言った。「ありのままのお前で満足だ」

絶頂の余韻に揺蕩うロキの喉が痞える。薄暗い灯りの中で色素の薄い瞳が煌めいた。たった今、その言葉を与えられるまで、どれだけそれを必要としていたか気づいていなかった。胸がいっぱいになり、その疼きは彼の涙腺を決壊させそうになった。自制心を総動員させてようやく彼は表情を引き締め、傷つきやすい内面の証拠を覆い隠すことができた。

「兄上を喜ばせるにはどうしたらいい？」彼は肩越しにソーを見つめて囁きかけた。

「もう言っただろう。何もない」ソーは穏やかに微笑んだ。「だが、今夜ここに居てくれたらとても嬉しい」

ロキは絶望的な顔をした。どうして唯一避けたい事態をピンポイントで言うのだろう。「ソー、私は――」

「分かってる。お前は一人で眠ることを好む。昔からそうだった。だが、一度でいいからお前の隣で目覚めてみたい。お前が目覚めた時に最初に視界に飛び込んでくるのが俺でありたいんだ。なあ、俺にその栄誉を与えてくれないか？」

ロキは可能性を考慮する。ソーと共に寝ようとすれば、ロキはあまり眠ることはできないだろう――彼の眠りは非常に浅く、冷たいシーツに完璧な静寂と暗闇がなければならなかった。だが、同時にこのまま兄の隣に残ることが非常に魅力的に感じられることも認めざるを得ない。もしかしたら、それほど心の休まらない夜にはならないかもしれない。眠れなかったとしても、どこかで昼寝でもすればいい。こんな単純なことでソーを喜ばせることができるのならば、それほど不条理な要求でもないではないか。

「わかった」ロキは言った。「ここに残る。でも、今夜だけだ」

「今夜だけでいい」

ロキは溜め息をつくと、膝立ちになって少し前に進み、濡れた音を立てながらソーの杭から体を離した。振り向いて兄の優しく、愛しげな表情を浮かべる顔を見上げ、その肩に両腕を回した。

「あなたは些細な要求しかしないのだな。あまり王らしくない」

「暴君だった方が良かったのか？」ソーは笑い、彼を腕の中に閉じ込めると二人してベッドに倒れ込んだ。「ここに残れと命じれば良かったのか？俺が欲しいと願った時にいつでも抱けるように準備をしていろと？」ロキの剥き出しの尻たぶを両手で掴むと、その温かく柔らかな肉を揉み始める。

ロキの瞼が満足そうに落ちた。「んん、それを続けたら、その言葉通りにしてやるかもね」

ソーは笑い、彼を腕に抱えたままマットレスの上を転がり、向き合い、同じ含み笑いを浮かべる顔を突き合わせる形で横たわった。ロキは片手を上げてソーの頬――眼帯のすぐ下の――に優しく触れ、髭の縁と唇、ちくちくするその顎を指でなぞった。

ソーは手を下に伸ばしてロキの太腿を掴むと、彼の身体に巻きつかせた。脚が絡み合い、腰ぶつかりあい、二人の最も秘められた、湿って少しべたつく場所を押しつけ合った。ソーはロキの喉元に手を添えてその規則正しく刻まれる鼓動を感じると、ゆっくりと下方へ滑らせて、胸の中央で留まった。

「俺の隣で共に統治してほしい」彼は呟く。「対等なる者として。俺の宮廷で非常に貴重な人材となるだろう」

ソーの発言の重要性がしっかりと胸中に根を張ると、ロキの表情から温もりが消えた。「私をそのような権力の座に据えるなど、愚か者のすることだ」

「ならば、俺は愚かなのだろう」

ロキは首を振った。「民衆は王の右手に裏切り者が居座ることを良しとはしない」

「なら俺の左手に居座れ。そうすれば、お前が何かしでかさないか、見張っていられるからな」ソーは自分で自分の冗談に笑った。「だいたい、お前は民衆の偉大な救世主になったのを忘れたのか？そのことだけでも民衆はお前を受け入れるだろう」

「これまでの謀略だらけの人生の中で一度だけ善行をしたからといって、私はヒーローにはならない」

ソーは口を開きかけたが、この不愉快な事実に反論する言葉が見つからなかった。その笑顔が消え、魂までも疲弊したような表情が徐々に浮かべられていった。

ロキは目を眇める。「本心からこれを望んでいるんだな、兄上？」

ソーの答えは大打撃を受けた虚ろな表情だった。

「教えてくれないか、兄上」ロキの声音は唐突に鋭くなった。「あんたが思い描いた未来図は数年間通して考えていたものか？それともそれはここ数週間、私にあんたが突っ込める穴があると知ってから考え始めたことか？」

ソーは頬を打たれたかのようにのけぞった。「誓って言う、ロキ。俺はそんなことをするつもりは――」

「ああ、でもあんたはそうしたい。違うか？」ロキの笑みは冷ややかで毒を含んでいた。「なんの躊躇いもなくあんたは私を后に仕立て上げる。もしかしたら、その内私を言いくるめて子を産ませることだってするかもしれない。そうなれば、今度こそ本当に家族になるな？母上と父上が望んだように。ただし、兄弟の絆ではなく、夫婦の絆で結ばれた家族だ。ソー国王とその小さなヨトゥンの花嫁、アスガルドの崇高なる統治者だ。それがあんたの夢想する世界なのだろう、兄上？さっき私のために描いた謙虚で甲斐甲斐しく私の世話をする光景ではなく。違う、あんたは手の届く夢を見る人だ。違うか？完全に実現不可能な夢など見ない」

そこで言葉を切り、じっと待つ。

「どうだ？違ったか？」

ソーの片目に涙が光る。弟の切り刻むような言葉に骨まで肉を削がれて。「お前は滅多に間違わない、ロキ」

苦い、勝利に道が笑みがロキの唇に広がった。

「それでも、ただの夢想に過ぎない」

ロキの笑みが消えて顔が顰められる。その目には苛立ちが燻った。「あんたの頑固さは、あんたの愚かさにのみ劣る」彼は唸るように言った。

「俺にはお前の態度かお前の舌か、どちらの方が強い毒を持つのか、もう分からない」ソーがピシャリと言い返した。

「あんたは無知なうえ、情で動く大馬鹿者だ」

「ならお前は意地悪で冷血漢なじゃじゃ馬だ！」

「それなのに、心の底ではまだ私を愛しているというのか！」

「そうだ！」ソーは転がって彼の上に伸し掛かると、その両手首を掴んでマットレスに繋ぎとめた。「そしてお前には俺の下よりも隣にいてほしい。お前が下にいたいと望まない限りはな」

ロキは唇を噛み、ソーの重みで身動きが取れなくなる前に急いで両脚を引っ張り出した。そのままソーの腰に回すと足首を引っ掻け、力の限り相手を締め上げた。

「私の居場所がどちらかは、お互いに承知しているはずだ」

ソーはロキの脚の強い締め付けに呻く。「お前の居場所は玉座であって、俺の褥ではない」一拍過ぎる。「いや、まあ、俺の褥だけではない。お前は忘れているようだが、俺たちは二人とも王となるべく――おっと！」

驚嘆に値するてこ原理と足腰の強さを駆使して、ロキは左側に上体を倒してソーを背中からひっくり返すと得意げにその上に跨った。突然身体の位置を入れ替えられて、ソーはベッドの上で唖然と目を見開いて横たわっていた。

ロキは上体を倒し、黒髪が顔を縁取るように左右に垂れた。「父上の言葉を忘れてなどいないよ。王になるために育てられた。二人とも。分かっているよ、兄上」

「なら、俺たちがいかに互いを補い合っていることもわかっているはずだ」ソーは言って、そっとロキの裸の太腿を両手で這いあがった。「どちらかが失敗するところ、もう一人が成功する。俺はせっかちなところ、お前は慎重だ。お前は頭が良く、俺は力がある。俺たちは両極にあるが、力を合わせる時、向かうところに敵はない。俺たちは互いを調和し、抑制する。これほどアスガルドの利益となる組み合わせはないだろう」

ロキの目が貪欲に光る。明らかに、ソーの言葉に気持ちが揺らいでいるが――まだ完全には納得していない。背筋を伸ばし、ソーの腰の上に跨っている。

「まさか、私に結婚を申し込んでいるのか？もしもそうなら、これまで受けてきた数々のプロポーズの中でも最悪の部類に入るぞ」

「結婚？いや、俺が言いたいのはただ――ちょっと待て。これまで受けてきた数々のプロポーズ、だと！？」

「確かに私たちは全ての意味において互いを補い合うかもしれない」ロキは言い募る。「だけど、私たちの間に欠けているものが一つある、兄上。それはあまりに重要で、それがなければ他の利点は全て無に帰すほどだ」

「それは？」

「信頼だ」

ソーの顔から困惑が払拭され、そこに浮かんだのは決して避けることのできない無慈悲な事実を前にした時に感じる間違いようのない絶望感だった。

「私が正しいとわかっているはずだ。私は信用ならない。それに正直に言って」――ロキは皮肉っぽく笑う――「それが全く気にならないんだ。あんたが言ったとおり。兄上は兄上で私は私。私は気まぐれで飽きっぽい。自由気ままに行き来して、思い立ったその時に行動に移す。私は自由を愛する。生涯をアスガルドの玉座に縛り付けられるなんて、私のような人物にとっては牢獄であるも同じ」

「そうか？確か、俺が戻ってくる前まで随分と玉座を楽しんでいたように思えたが」

ロキは不吉な様子で目を眇めた。

「それどころか」ソーが続ける。「確か、お前の統治下でこれまでにないくらい国は繁栄し、平和だったと主張してなかったか？」

「あれは嘘だった。経済は赤字で負債だらけ。物価の高騰はかつてないほどだったし、職も――」

「ロキ」

「なに？」

そして、ソーが彼を見つめる顔――優しく温もりに満ちたその顔は、ロキの胸中から苛立ちを完全に消し去った。「お前は六年前の俺よりも圧倒的に良い王だった。俺もお前もそれはよくわかっているはずだ」

ロキは無関心を装おうとしたが、幻術を巧みに操る彼でも、それに失敗した。物憂げに表情を強張らせる。「あるいはそうかもしれない。でも、私が介入しなくても、あんたはいずれ学んで成長していた」

「それかアスガルドを戦火に巻き込んで滅ぼしていたかもしれんぞ。二つのシナリオのどちらの方が可能性として高かっただろうな？」

答えはなかった。冷笑すらされない。

ソーは肘で上体を起こした。「人は変わる、ロキ。俺は変わった。お前も変われる。お前ほど順応力の高い人物を俺は知らない。お前の中で唯一変わらないことは、お前が常に変わっているという事実だけだ」

「わかった。わかったよ」ロキがピシャリと言い放つ。「私は変わることができる。だったらどうする？今、この場で婚約でもするのか？それとも実際に統治すべき土地を得てからにするか？そうだ！王冠はどうする？私のは銀にしてほしいな――いや、ダイヤモンドを丸ごと王冠の形に刻み、金の装飾を施したものがいい。たくさん飾り立てて、巨大なエメラルドを」――拳で自分の額を叩く――「真ん中に」

ソーは頭を後ろに投げ出した。「なんて奴だ。お前は時々本当に癪に障るな」

「何を言う！あんたが望んだんだろう？それが叶うとはこういうことだ。これは重大問題なんだぞ、我が夫よ。こういうことは直ちに対処しないと」

驚いたことに、その時ソーの体を戦慄が駆け抜けた。ロキの目が見開かれる。ちょうどその真上に座っているので、兄の性器がピクリと反応を示したことが感じられたのだ。

ロキが愕然と眉を引き上げると、眉間にしわができた。「なんてことだ。あんた狂ってる」小さな声で呟く。「病気だ。私の方こそ粗野で非道な爛れた心を持っていると思っていたが、あんたのは、兄上――あんたの心の方が余程腐ってるじゃないか」

「そのまま続けろ、ロキ。俺をどんどん興奮させてるだけだぞ」

ロキはにやりと邪悪な笑みを浮かべると、徐々に起き上がるソーの肉棒に自分を擦りつけた。「夫と呼ばれるのが好きなようだな。自分の弟に？私でもそれ以上に汚らわしい、堕落した行為を思いつくことすらできないというのに」下に手を伸ばし、ソーの勃ち上がりかけたものを根元で掴むと、自分の内腿にからかうように叩きつけた。それは彼の手の中ですぐに硬くなり、大きくなっていく。「それとも、これはどう？私は兄上の花嫁、媚を売る愛玩動物のような。生涯をあんたに縛り付けられ、その汚らわしい妄想の餌食となるほかない。あんたがいつでも好きなだけ遊べるおもちゃ。あんたが欲しいのはそれだろう？」

ソーはおとなしくロキを見上げており、その顔は赤く染まって片方しかない青い瞳は情欲に濡れて暗くなっていた。

「そうなんだ」ロキが意地悪に唇を歪める。「これは面白い。憐れなヨトゥンの捨て子である私が下劣なアスガルド王に嫁がされ、王は私をその巨大な棒で」――ロキが握りしめるとソーは喘いだ――「私を犯し、子を孕ませることしか考えてない」

「ロキ、そんなことしなくても――」

「うるさい、ソー。私は今信じられないくらい興奮してる」

ソーの顎がカチリと音を立てて閉まった。彼の目の前でロキは熱い吐息と共に頭を後ろに投げやり、細くしなやかな肢体をくねらせ、勃ち上がったものにぬめった襞を擦り付けている。

「私も初めは拒んだ」彼は低く、艶めかしい声で語った。「あんたは無理矢理私を犯した。私は欲しくなかった。抗ったが、あんたは私を押さえつけて暴行を加えたんだ」

膝立ちになって位置を定めると、一気に滑らかな動作でソーの上に腰を沈めた。鼻に抜けるような声を上げ、その顔は快楽に歪んでいる。「それが気持ち良くて…っ」

ソーは唸り、ロキの温かに濡れた肉が彼の亀頭によって押し開かれ、奥に引き込まれるなり心地よく締めつけられて、両手でシーツを鷲掴みにした。

「それでも私は抵抗した」ロキは嬌声と共に言った。腰を動かし始めると、その声は先程よりも高いものになっていた。「あんたを押し出そうとした。でもあんたは私に無理矢理押し込んできて私を――」

ソーの胸板に両手を置いて腰を下に押しつけては宙に上げ、何度も激しく上下させてソーの腰に尻を叩きつけた。

「――痛めつけた。散々に使い果たした。私はそれが気持ち良くてならなかった」ロキは意図的に弱々しい声を発し、役柄に没頭した。「これ以上はもう無理だったのに、最終的に私のほうから欲しいとおねだりして。私は血を流し、涙も流して、あんたは…あんたはこれでもかというくらいに、その日まで使われたことのない膣を犯したんだ」

ソーはあまりに強烈に、悍ましいほどに興奮を覚えていたので、呼吸する度に眩暈がした。ロキの言葉の裏には魔術が働いている違いない。こんな、淫らで邪悪な妄想にここまで興奮するなど、ありえないはず…ではないのか？

ちらりと下に目をやる。ロキが腰を滑らせるたびに、愛液が溢れ出て濡れた音を立てており、ソーの猛りが鈍い光を反射して光り、下生えも濡れててかっている。その光景は明らかに、彼がこの状況にひどく興奮し、欲を掻き立てられている証拠だった。

だが、それもロキと比べればたかが知れているだろう。彼は自分の言葉に酔いしれており、これではまるで自慰行為だ。

「一晩のうちにあんたは何度も私を犯す」半分閉じた目でソーを見つめながら、彼は喘いだ。「あんたは私の中に汚れたものをいっぱいに注いで、孕ませようとする。私の身体は何度も穢される。それなのに、私のもっとも大切な時期にもかかわらず、あんたの性欲から逃げ切ることはできない。子を孕んだのに、あんたは獣のように激しく私を犯すんだ。あんたは頭のイかれた色欲の怪物なのだから」

ソーの両手を鷲掴みにして彼の胸に押しつけ、そこに押さえつけた。彼のペニスを自ら出し入れする腰の動きが徐々に速く、不規則なものになっていく。「ああっ、私の夫よ。あとどれだけ持つと思う？あとどれだけ犯せば私は完璧に壊れてしまうの？」

そこまでだった。ソーはカッとなり、彼の正気を保っていたものがパチンと切れた。ロキの腰を掴んで咆哮を上げると、ベッドから飛び起きた。ロキが悲鳴を上げる間に体勢を入れ替え、彼はマットレスに身を押しつけられていた。片膝の下に腕が差し込まれ、あやうく肩に激突するところだった。そして突如、真っ赤な顔を恐ろしげに歪めたソーが彼の真上にいて、狂ったような声を上げながらとんでもない勢いでを突き上げてきた。

ソーが思わぬところで彼の陰核を刺激して、それを繰り返すので、ロキは息を呑み、その視界に火花が散った。「あっ、そんなっ、あんっ、ソー！兄上っ！」

彼は汗だくになったソーの肩に両腕を回して引き寄せると、その首の付け根に歯を押しつけた。その場所に吸いついて口内で呻き声を漏らし、過ぎる快感に目の焦点は合わなくなっていた。

二人は互いに手足を絡ませ合ってしがみつき、ひとつになったように必死に身体を揺らせて肉欲に溺れた。ロキの震える肉壺の中にソーが最後の一突きを穿つと、その姿勢で静止し、歯を食いしばって目をきつく閉じ、全身の筋肉を強張らせてその夜二度目の絶頂に中身を全部搾り出すように注ぎ込んだ。そのあと全身を震わせ、痙攣させると疲れ切った呻き声と共にロキの上に倒れ込んだ。

「うっ、んんっ」――ソーの巨大な肩の下からロキの手が這い出てきて、彼を叩きはじめた。「ちょっと、ソー、下りろ、私を潰す気か！」

ゆっくりと、ソーの意識がはっきりしてきて、彼は震える腕で上体を少し起こした。彼の下ではロキがまだ絶頂の余韻に震えていたが、その表情は苦痛に歪められている。

ソーは一瞬で正気を取り戻した。「ロキ。大丈夫か？痛くしてしまったか？」

「いや、大丈夫。たぶん」彼は瞬き、顔を顰めたままだ。「でもなんだか…いっぱいになった気分だ」

「抜いたほうがいいか？」

「待って。ちょっと…あと数分待って」

ソーは躊躇った。自分の身体について話す時、ロキは自信を失くし、とても傷つきやすくなるのは承知していたが、弟に対する懸念の方が自制心を上回った。「中に注ぎ込み過ぎたか？それでそんなに苦しいのか…？」

「わからない。けど、ありえる」

「お前の中で二度連続で果てたのは初めてだからな。可能性としてはありえるか。俺もそれなりに量は多い方だし」

「そうだね、まあ」――ロキの表情が徐々に苛立ったものに変わっていく――「理由が何であれ、今どうこうできる問題じゃない。思うに、勝手に落ち着くだろう」

ソーは彼の感情の変化に気づき、身動ぎすると、時期尚早に自身が抜けてしまわぬよう気をつけながら心地よい体勢を模索する。少し工夫が必要だったが、やがて彼は前腕に体重をかけて上体を起こし、ロキが問題なく呼吸できるよう場所を作った。その気遣いは相手にもしっかりと伝わっていた。

「気を遣わせてしまったな」ロキが言うと、ソーは温もりのある大きな笑みを見せた。しばらく沈黙が続き、ロキが再び口を開く。「さっきは、色々と酷いことを言って悪かった」

「まあ、ある意味、お前は正しかったがな」ソーは頭を片方に傾け、逆にも傾ける動きをした。「俺は確かに情で動く大馬鹿者だ。時には愚かで頑固でもある。お前は真実しか言ってない」

ロキは申し訳なさそうな笑みを浮かべた。「それでも、私だってあんな意地悪で冷血漢なじゃじゃ馬にならなくても良かった」

「心配するな。俺を補完する発言として受け取ったからな」

ロキは笑い、ソーもそれに混じってしばらく笑い合った後、二人はまた静かになった。ソーは片手を動かして、ロキの頬をそっと撫でた。

「お前の排卵期が来るまであとどれくらいなんだ？」彼が尋ねる。

「一週間。六日、かな。それ以降はリスクが高すぎる」

「そんなに近づいていたのか」

「ソー、私たちは宇宙のど真ん中にもう一ヶ月以上いる。私の排卵期は四カ月おきに来る」

「少し危険を冒しすぎてないか？」

ロキは肩を竦めた。

ソーはしばし彼に真剣な眼差しを据えた。「お前を安心させるためにも、明日からしばらく性交は控えても構わんぞ」

「ありがとう。でも、まだその必要はないと思うよ」

「大事を取った予防対策だ。他にも俺たちの欲求を満たす方法はいくらでもある。これの…危険を冒す必要はない」

ソーの片手が彼の下腹部に添えられると、ロキは深く、ゆっくりと息を吸いこんだ。先程まで堂々と妄想を語っていた、まさに念願の事態を避けることを厭わないその態度、ロキの体調の心配と彼の望みを尊重する兄の心遣いに、ロキは心を動かされていた。彼は自己犠牲という概念にあまり詳しくはなかったが、今この時には強く認識していた。それは彼の遠ざけ、分厚い壁で守られた心を隅々まで強く激しい愛情で満たし、ほんの一瞬――宇宙の永遠に連なる眼差しの中では、瞬きのように一瞬の間――だけ、ソーの父親としての姿を思い浮かべていた。空想の世界の中ではなく、現実の父親。彼の子供たちに対する尽きることのない愛情と献身、誇りに満ちたその姿を。それはロキの爛れて歪んだ心に浮かんだ初めての純粋で健全な光景であるような気がした。どうやってそんなものが彼の心に迷い込んだのか、彼自身にも皆目見当もつかなかった。

瞬きをして現実に意識を戻すと、顔に無理矢理笑みを貼りつけた。「そうだな。私たち、安全で常識的なことをして楽しむってことだな？」ソーの手の上に自分の手を重ねると、指を丸めて優しく握りしめた。

ソーは彼に甘く忍耐に満ちた笑みを見せた。「どうにかして、うまくやるさ」


End file.
